


The Most Boring Job

by natashasbanner



Series: Prompts [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, F/M, Pre-Relationship, private detective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-16 07:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16081793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashasbanner/pseuds/natashasbanner
Summary: From the Tumblr prompt: Brucenat + Private Detectives AUBruce got hired to tail Natasha and everything isn't what it seems.





	The Most Boring Job

**Author's Note:**

> I remember this one being a tough one to come up with but it was fun as hell to write. I hope you all enjoy :)

He wasn’t sure which multi-million dollar company he was working for this time. All Bruce knew was that they offered him big bucks to gather all the information on this Natasha Romanoff. He wasn’t in a rush to ask questions.    
  
So far he’d been following her all over New York for nearly a week and didn’t understand why he was hired in the first place. This woman had to be the most boring person in the world. It was the same thing everyday. She left her apartment early in the morning, stopped for coffee, worked nine to five at a bank, and then went home. Same thing for four days in a row, never changing.    
  
Bruce was sitting in his car a few buildings down from the bank she worked at thanking whatever deity was listening that this job was almost done. All he had to do was finish tomorrow and give the insignificant information he’d been able to collect on her to whoever he was working for and then he’d be free. Literally anything would be better than following this woman around.   
  
He checked his watch and saw that it was almost time for Natasha’s lunch break. On cue the redhead exited the bank, but something was different. The normal casual way he was used to seeing her walk to and from her car was replaced by a fast paced, almost frantic run.   
  
Bruce grabbed his camera and zoomed in to get a better look and saw a layer of sweat on her pale skin. He snapped a few pictures of the most noteworthy thing that had happened all week. He started his car when she jumped into her car and sped out of her parking spot.   
  
He followed a few cars behind her for nearly twenty minutes, her previous impeccable driving turned erratic as they drove to a more shady part of the city. She stopped in front of what appeared to be a closed bar and parked haphazardly on the sidewalk. He stopped his car and pulled out his camera again and saw her run into the bar her facial expression hard and determined, a complete contrast to the soft expression she wore in all his pictures of her.   
  
Who the hell was this woman?   
  
Bruce snapped a few more pictures before she disappeared into the rundown building. His curiosity got the best of him and he grabbed the handgun he kept in his glovebox and followed her. He stopped outside and looked through the boarded up window to see Natasha pointing a gun at two men handcuffed to chairs in the middle of the room.   
  
“What the hell is going on?” Bruce whispered to himself. He had no idea what he’d gotten himself into, but this was obviously not the woman she appeared to be.   
  
He watched the scene unfold and she was soon joined by several other people dressed in catsuits that took the men away. Bruce had no idea where they came from or where they went, he just watched, stunned. He had stumbled upon some sort of secret government operation and suddenly feared for his life. He knew he had to get out of there before someone saw him but he couldn’t move, even as Natasha, if that was even her real name, started walking his way.   
  
It was too late she was already at the door so he slid his gun into the waist of his pants and tried to act as he’d merely been a passerby with his hands in his pockets, whistling casually.   
  
“Banner.” A voice, her voice, called after him when he was halfway to his car. He froze mid stride and turned on his heel to meet piercing green eyes.   
  
“How do you know who I am?” He asked.   
  
“I hired you.” She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.   
  
“You what? Who in their right mind hires a PI to follow them around?”   
  
She smirked at that and opened up her car and grabbed the thick envelope sitting on the passenger’s seat. She walked up to him and handed it over.   
  
“Your services are no longer required.”   
  
He opened up the envelope to find the money he was owed for the week in cash. His eyes widened at seeing it all, but he had just one question.   
  
“Why?” He called to her as he walked away.   
  
“You were a person of interest in my investigation and I need to keep an eye on you. You’re free to go.”   
  
“Gee thanks.” Bruce scoffed sarcastically as she got into her car and whipped a u turn and stopped next to where he was getting in to his own vehicle.   
  
“See ya around, detective.” She winked and sped off.   
  
“I hope so.” He responded to himself and got in his car.   



End file.
